


[授权翻译]Regal Disappointment Face/帝王式臭脸

by kiy900



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Animal Death, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Roughhousing, 中文, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>菲力和奇力觉得索林和比尔博彼此来电，但是两个人都笨过头没有任何动作。兄弟媒人驾到！不幸的是他俩（绝）大部分计划都是要置比尔博于危难之中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Regal Disappointment Face/帝王式臭脸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regal Disappointment Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620128) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



> 作者注：  
> 没有兄弟搅基，但是两兄弟非常喜欢搂来抱去而且让人头疼，故事主要是讲他们两个以及他们之间的兄弟情谊，索林/比尔博背景。
> 
> 另外警告：不以生存为由，奇力杀死了一只鹰。
> 
> 译者注：  
> Many thanks to Amuly for sharing this amazing story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!  
> Also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is: http://www.mtslash.com/thread-114156-1-1.html  
> 非常感谢作者Amuly超级棒的文，并且给我授权翻译！  
> 也放在了随缘居上，地址是http://www.mtslash.com/thread-114156-1-1.html
> 
> 为了路痴教练！还有诸位兄弟控！搂来抱去的兄弟实在是太萌啦！》///《  
> 以及按照翻译我一向的习惯姓名也是汉译的所以↓  
> Fili=菲力 Kili=奇力 Thorin=索林 Bilbo Baggins=比尔博·巴金斯  
> Bofur=波佛 Bombur=庞伯 Dis=蒂丝 Ori=欧力

“他不知道？”

“他不知道。”

“他怎么会不 **知道** ？”

“我觉得霍比特人也不知道。”

“你们两个小伙子在说什么？”

就波佛的随口一说奇力邪恶地撅起嘴，菲力饶有兴致地看着他。他的弟弟小时候就一直很让人头疼，特别是他俩之间年纪没差多少。根本没差多少，可是每个人都把菲力当成是这世上更加懂事的大哥。事实上，他确实是：尽管他并没有比小弟弟奇力大多少年。

波佛一屁股坐到他们对面的圆木上，眼睛在兄弟俩间瞟来瞟去。菲力伸手弄乱奇力的头发逗他。他的弟弟也许是比他高，但是胡子还没长长，不过就算等他的胡子像庞伯的一样长并且编起来，菲力知道自己还是会觉得奇力是他的小弟弟。他永远准备好第一时间保护他——并且永远准备好逗他玩，就这样。

奇力往后一缩躲开菲力的手，接着转身揍了他手臂三拳。菲力没苦脸——虽然那非常肯定地提醒了他自己的小弟弟其实没有那么小：这绝对会淤青的。回头他要向奇力讨回来。

“没什么要紧的。”菲力回答波佛。

“索林想带霍比特人上床。”奇力跟着说。菲力朝弟弟翻了个白眼，翻完还好好地嘲笑了他一声。奇力抽了抽鼻子反击接着吐舌头。

“抱歉？”波佛挤出一句。他不是十分隐蔽地看了一眼围坐在他们不远处火堆旁的伙伴，接着凑向两兄弟。“他说了他的…… **想法** 吗，对你们两个？”

奇力有点生气地把两只手架在胸前，眉头紧皱对着他们舅舅所在的方向怒目而视，舅舅就在火堆附近一个人坐着。“舅舅基本上 **什么** 也不告诉我们。”

“但是这很明显，”菲力指出，“瞧他看着比尔博的样子。就好像他是舅舅从土里挖掘出的什么精致宝石，抛光打磨闪闪发亮，不该被我们这种人污染。”

波佛耸了耸肩。“他 **是** 不如我们习惯这些事。而且很年轻——甚至比你们两个还年轻。”

这句话让奇力整个人为之一振，接着菲力一只手放上他大腿让他镇静下来。“但也没小多少，而且就霍比特的标准来说不。我们也并非所有人都是战士、冒险家或是流浪汉。要是纯粹因为这个，舅舅就该盯欧力，盯着看欧力的皮肤在火光下泛金的样子。”

三个矮人齐齐扭头看索林，研究他的视线究竟看向哪里，奇力一边在偷偷发笑。确实，菲力的观察是正确的——他通常都是。舅舅肃穆的视线并不集中在矮人中最好看可爱的那个身上（是除奇力以外的，不过那怕他只是 **感应到** 菲力有这样的想法，他都会 **痛殴** 菲力），而是牢牢锁定比尔博•巴金斯，霍比特人这会儿正一脸狐疑地低头瞪自己那碗炖菜。菲力愿意用铁匠干一周活赚的工资打赌舅舅根本就没发觉自己在干什么。与此同时，比尔博还在瞪炖菜，不停用自己闪亮的餐具戳来戳去。菲力皱起眉。这可能成问题了。

波佛喷了喷鼻子站起身，双手扫了扫大腿。“好吧，祝你们好运让索林在这趟旅途中的精力集中在从史矛戈手上收复家园以外的事情上。你们最好把这些歪点子全扔出你们那愚蠢的脑袋，全心关注现在的情况。”

波佛高傲地点点头，掉头回到那边好好生起的营火。奇力瞪了他整整两秒接着转向菲力，一脸坏笑。“我们得帮他们。”

菲力叹了口气。这件事最终一定会是索林舅舅变得非常严厉，并以他那种帝王压抑的方式表示对他们十分失望。菲力讨厌那张帝王式臭脸。那让他感觉只有十四岁身高还不到半身人的一半。

“我们先观察。”他命令道。如果他要纵容奇力搞这个牵线计划，他们就要干得 **精明** 。这也就是说他执掌大权——不是奇力。

“两天。”

听到这奇力用力噘起嘴。

“两天，”菲力重复道，“我们观察整整两天，看看这兴趣是不是双向的。看看他们有没有可能正在自己行动。过两天，然后我们再来讨论下一步该做什么。”

奇力一只手用力抓上菲力的脖子，凶残地弄得嘎嘣作响。菲力没怎么动——奇力还没有那么高那么壮，就算他是高那么几寸。

“成交！”

菲力把奇力脸上展开的灿烂笑容收进眼里，感受到那笑容如何影响到他那可怜又不知所谓的小心脏，再一次叹气。

这件事最终一定会以帝王式臭脸结束。他就是知道。

\---

第二天的末尾，大家都在摊开自己的床铺，菲力有股冲动想一拳揍趴一棵树宣泄体内不断沸腾的挫败感。索林舅舅漫步走开去守第一哨，视线飘向比尔博。霍比特人正忙着弄床铺，不停走来走去寻找最柔软的一块地。索林没有停下来对比尔博说些什么——他 **从来** 不说，菲力快气炸了——但他的视线流连，步履踌躇。就在比尔博终于找到了合适的地方，弯下腰去抚平床铺边角的那一刻，索林转移视线并加快步伐。菲力低声呻吟。

“所以说计划是什么？要我说，把他们一起剥光，扔温泉里。”

菲力看也不看直接迅速伸出手重重地拍上奇力的脑袋。奇力大叫并打回去，正好落到前两天他拳头揍青的地方。菲力轻哼一声。

“你听太多女客人讲的爱情故事了。”

“才没有。”

在渐渐弱下去的营火对面，比尔博终于躺上床铺过夜。索林哪里也不见人，在外站岗。

“所以说？”奇力纠缠不休，“温泉。裸体。索林舅舅肯定是抵抗不了的吧？我敢打赌比尔博那些漂亮衣服底下的皮肤肯定比女人还滑嫩。”

“那就是几乎和你一样滑嫩咯？”

奇力把菲力扭倒在地，菲力喘不上气来，小但迅猛的拳头落在他全身的软组织上。菲力低吟，花了很长时间才反击，在巴林高声斥责他们之前只勉强把奇力扭翻在地结结实实锤他胸口一拳。

菲力咧嘴大笑无视巴林，骑在弟弟身上嘲弄地摸摸奇力又软又短的胡子。“不好意思，你刚才说什么来着？”

奇力哼哼并挣扎，满腔怒火灵活敏捷。菲力好不容易才牢牢地架在他身上。与此同时，其他矮人觉得说什么也没用，于是回去继续睡大觉，虽然菲力还能看到巴林从他的据点向他们投射不悦表情。至于比尔博，这个容易受影响的家伙，把毯子扯到下巴上，越过毯子颇为焦躁地看向他们。菲力无视他。看来霍比特人是比矮人温和。

“是什么来着？”菲力再问，又一拳落在奇力的胸骨上。奇力艰难地喘气，弱弱地想打掉菲力磨蹭自己短胡子的手却落空。

“大哥！”奇力终于挤出话来。“大。比我大。”

菲力快活地大笑，在奇力的脸颊上留下一个又大又响亮的湿吻。奇力哀嚎一声滚到一边，疯狂地擦自己的脸颊狠狠地瞪视菲力，而菲力只是沉浸于自己依然更胜小弟弟一筹的爽快感之中。他知道自己也没有多少年可享受这爽快感了——看奇力比他高多少就知道。等他迈入成年，肯定就会成为兄弟俩中块头更大的那个。不过现在还不是时候。菲力笑得很灿烂。

“快说。”奇力戳戳菲力的腰间，“我们要怎么做？”

菲力在自己的床铺上躺好，等着奇力像只小猫咪一样蜷在自己肚子上之后才回答。他伸出一只小腿横在奇力腿上，奇力的一只手臂搁上他的腰。

“你知道附近有什么温泉吗？”菲力问他。

奇力立刻张开嘴——总是说话不经大脑——然后又闭上。他重复了这套步骤两次才耸耸肩，热情不减。“那就，小溪？”

“由山上的径流汇成的小溪？可算不上是最性感的场合：用刚从雪融化的水洗身。”

奇力皱眉。接着他往前一凑，额头撞上菲力的额头哀求。“那怎么办？你是聪明人。 **你** 怎么想？”

菲力躺好想了一会儿，聆听弟弟的呼吸：声音轻柔，比周围充斥的夸张鼾声和鼻息轻柔得多。奇力的呼吸声让小时候的他非常神经兮兮，他的小弟弟是那么年幼，那么小又那么脆弱。并不是说他什么时候没有去照顾奇力，不是的：恰恰相反。除了母亲之外，没有一个人能让菲力放心把奇力交给对方照顾，只有他自己。每当蒂丝想找菲力问他愿不愿意抱抱小宝宝时，菲力永远都在：伸出双臂，全身上下到发梢都透着认真严肃。他会是个好哥哥，他会保护脆弱的小小奇力。

“就是这个！”菲力撞奇力的额头吸引对方的注意力，“我们可以设置些场景。让比尔博陷入危险。索林会冲出去救他，然后……”

“一把把他拉进怀里接着夺取一个比莫瑞亚矿坑还深的深吻！”

菲力翻了个白眼，用脚踹了一下奇力。奇力马上踹了回来。

“差不多。不过我们得要看看比尔博是不是也有那个意思。我们知道舅舅已经迷上他了，我们够熟悉他的情绪。可我们不知道比尔博是不是也一样。我们可不想谋划了一大通到头来让比尔博像头受惊的小马那样逃得无影无踪。”

“就算他有意思大概也会那样。”

菲力和奇力一起偷笑，额头对蹭分享彼此的鼻息。菲力谨慎地抬头越过奇力的脑袋瞥向比尔博。他还没睡着，正在平躺抚弄自己的大拇指。过了一会儿他抽搐了一下，接着一只手发疯似的拍在自己脸上。菲力叹了口气，把头低回去压着弟弟。

“明天，我们看看比尔博有没有那个意思。 **让我来发话** 。然后， **如果** 比尔博就像舅舅对他那样渴求舅舅。那我们就来策划让舅舅出手救比尔博于某种危难之中。”

兄弟俩陷入了沉默，动来动去调整姿势好睡觉。他们挪近分享彼此体温，菲力不情不愿地把脑袋塞到奇力头底下。 **以前** 可不是这样子的。

就在睡意袭击他之前，菲力感觉到弟弟压在他耳边低声说：“我希望可怜的比尔博也有那个意思。”

他们汇合在一起的傻笑一直跟进菲力的梦里。

\---

太阳依然沉在东边，菲力和奇力驾着他们的小马靠近比尔博和他并排：菲力在他的右边，奇力在他的左边。比尔博缓缓往前走了几步才惊诧地微微一弹，视线谨慎地在两兄弟间打转。奇力咧得大大的笑脸露出太多牙齿叫人不安，比尔博的眼睛一直盯着他看，潜意识地远离他靠向菲力。

菲力借机紧紧扣住比尔博的肩膀，霍比特人吓了一大跳差点掉下自己的小马。比尔博用焦虑的大眼凝视菲力。“是？我有……我有什么能帮你们的吗？”

“没有，不过你可以帮——”

菲力用凶狠的 **表情** 打断奇力。让 **他** 来发话，他说过的。小弟弟：从来都不听话。

“我弟弟想说的是……”菲力犹豫了，试图急中生智。“你有没有……帮……”想想，想想。这没有用。还是回归到一开始的进攻计划吧。“霍比特人里女人很多吗？”

这话锋一转让比尔博眨了眨眼睛。

“抱歉。”

“矮人里女人不多！”奇力甚为有用地提出。

菲力接过他的话头。“我和奇力刚才在讨论这个问题。不同种族的。然后我们想，对，巴金斯先生这么有学问，一定知道答案。”

“我……这……你们想知道是不是有……很多霍比特女人？”

菲力点点头。“对。那就是我们想知道的。”

“比例这个……嗯，说起来，我还从来没有想过。我猜应该差不多一样。应该是没错，我想。我从来没有注意到有不平衡。”

“啊！”奇力的笑容再度咧得太大露出过多牙齿，让比尔博又一次远离他。“那没准比尔博先生也有个年轻的霍比特姑娘等着他回到袋顶洞了？”

比尔博揪紧小桃的缰绳，脑袋来回在兄弟俩之间摆动好似他们准备袭击他。“不……不好意思，这个是……是矮人在求偶吗？”

奇力眨眨眼看向菲力。他耸了耸肩对着自己弟弟摇了摇头。

“不是，”菲力缓缓回答。这个比尔博有可能比他们的索林舅舅还笨。“为什么你会这么想？”

比尔博睁大眼睛，下巴惊讶地微微松开。他指向两兄弟的中间。“你们不是……你们没有人想向我求爱？”

菲力和奇力再次看向彼此，大惑不解。这个比尔博真是个怪家伙，一脑袋怪念头。

“不，”菲力第二次消除他的疑虑。

“但你会和我们上床吗？”奇力问道。

菲力想用靴子扔自己的蠢材弟弟。

不过比尔博接着就奉上了他们想知道的信息。“什——你们问这个是因为你们俩是矮人，还是你们俩是矮人男人？”

菲力兴高采烈起来，朝奇力面露喜色。

“这两个成问题吗？”菲力试探道。当他看到比尔博眼里小心谨慎的神色，就挂上了自己最为友善的笑容。“我们不是要向你求爱，比尔博。别担心。如果这两个选项都不合你的口味，我们也不会介意的。就是好奇一问。”他对着奇力点点头。“我弟弟就被各类人求爱过。他在人类眼里可比在矮人眼里好看多了，看他那甜美的小颈背。”

奇力的手指一抽一抽想搭弓，菲力压在自己小马的脖子上爆发出一阵又一阵的大笑。

“我想不成问题？”比尔博努力说道。

“哪一个？”奇力逼问，“是矮人这部分还是矮人男人这一部分？”

比尔博小心翼翼地耸耸肩，眼睛视线依然投射在兄弟两个人中间，整具身体紧绷得都快痛苦了。“我想两个都。也许吧，我……”

比尔博深吸一口气，低头盯着自己小马的长鬃毛。接着他直视前方，遥望远远在他们前方的地平线。菲力好奇地看着他。他的耳朵在变红。他们是不是搞坏他了？

“你们确定你们都不是在向我求爱？”

\---

奇力认为他们这个真相调查团取得了令人欢欣鼓舞的成果，菲力蛮同意的。比尔博承认他不会 **反感** 男性矮人向他求爱，所以他们觉得索林舅舅还是很有希望的。说真的，这肯定 **得** 有希望，因为比尔博的脸只是越变越红越变越红直到甘道夫把菲力和奇力叫回来和他一起观察地形。菲力怀疑甘道夫这么做就是为了给比尔博解围不让他们问下去，不过他由着甘道夫去了。

就奇力看来，正如他们蜷在床铺上时向菲力说明的那样，如果比尔博能接受一个矮人男人向他求爱，那他 **当然** 会接受他们舅舅，因为舅舅绝对是世界上最棒的矮人。菲力不得不承认这还挺有道理的，特别是他们舅舅是这群伙伴中最帅气的矮人。除非比尔博有什么有趣的秘密显示他特别喜欢粗壮的身材或者是热爱开襟毛衫（说实话这也不会让人很震惊，考虑到霍比特人常有的书卷气），比尔博是绝对无法抵抗索林的攻势的。

现在他们要做的只剩下让他们亲爱而又没头没脑的舅舅 **展开** 这样的攻势了。因此，要想出办法怎么用尽可能安全的方法让比尔博陷入危险同时令索林舅舅前去救援，这就全靠菲力了。菲力真希望霍比特人的身体结实一些，就像矮人那样结实。要是他可以砍倒一棵树砸向比尔博的头或者诸如此类的话，一切可就简单得多，但是菲力担心这个温和顾家的伙伴连 **这么** 轻柔的程度都撑不住。

奇力——掌管世界的自然规律定是哪个古怪的地方出了问题——第一个想到了点子。“瞧，兄弟。你看到了吗？”

菲力斜望奇力所指的方向，在他们小马远远的西边。他花了点时间，奇力的眼睛可是伙伴当中最利的。不过接着，刚好在他视线范围边缘，他看到了：山腰上白色的斑点，如同石子或是朵朵白云。“绵羊？”他问。

“我们可以让它们冲向比尔博！”奇力宣布。

菲力考虑了一下。这不危险，一点也不。但是一群绵羊没准可以令比尔博一阵痉挛，也许足够让索林过去救他。菲力点点头。“去吧。”他伸出手握奇力的手。“在到达前面的关口前让绵羊冲向我们。要是有人注意到你不在，我来替你打掩护。”

奇力像是一支离弦箭，欢快地轻踢踢小马横穿斜坡。菲力环顾他们的队伍，开始吹起喜气洋洋的口哨。没有任何人起疑，这绝对不会出岔子的。

一个小时之后比尔博在用行路手杖和绵羊苦苦作战，菲力和奇力在马背上紧紧抱住彼此爆笑不止。这群毛茸茸的东西叫声几乎和比尔博一样可怜，虽然听起来可能比他还像样些。索林只回头看了比尔博一次，看到剩下的蠢笨毛球开始惊惶逃窜于是就继续无视他。菲力挂在弟弟的肩上笑个不停，眼泪沿着脸颊顺流而下。他可能要烦恼如何想出一个新计划，但是能看到比尔博试着拔起脚站到小马背上用手杖赶绵羊，那也值了。他差点失去平衡掉到羊堆里四次。这是离开袋底洞后最棒的娱乐。

下一项“危险”又是奇力的点子，但是这个计划实在太蠢，菲力觉得根本不能作数。某天刚吃完午饭，奇力的弓在菲力左侧砰然一声响，吓得他弹起来。

“怎——”当他听到奇力的箭遥遥地一声重响命中目标时，手已经握上剑柄，准备好应对危机。他顺着弟弟伸出去指向他们头顶远处的手看。东西离他们越来越近，看起来是只鹰。一只插着奇力箭的鹰，坠向他们的队伍……直直落到比尔博的大腿上。

比尔博大叫堕马，一只脚还卡在马镫上。霍比特人的举动让小桃不安地冲出小马的队伍并开始嘶鸣，他不得不一路跟着倒跳，拼命想把左脚拽出来。

那只死掉的鹰慢慢滑下小桃的背，落到比尔博掉下来的同一侧。他大惊失色猛地抽出了自己的脚远离那只死鹰。他身体的其余部分决定也顺着这股力道，令他往后一摔小屁股重重跌坐在地。

菲力和奇力再次爆笑。索林用一只脚把比尔博铲起来并把他安置回小桃背上。这简直就像是看山豹妈妈用颈背拱起自家某只特别可怜的幼崽。

他把比尔博 **倒放** 在了小桃背上以及比尔博走了好几英里都没有转身这个事实，让菲力和奇力再度抱到一块儿，他们乐得太久太用力，腰都痛了。

这样下来的第二天，菲力不得不每隔几分钟就在心里重复自己 **不** 能砍树砸向比尔博的方向。比尔博不是矮人，他是霍比特人。菲力不能砍树砸比尔博的头。他不能。

菲力灵光一闪，替自己和奇力自愿报名到前方探路。他们快马策向前方，然后菲力对弟弟说明自己的计划。

一小时以后，他们看着索林舅舅在马背上朝下凝视比尔博。比尔博平躺在地上，菲力和奇力在两棵树间拉起的绳子把他抛下了马。

波佛跳下自己的小马去帮比尔博起来，与此同时索林仅仅是摇了摇头就策马离开。菲力自己躲在树后面，远离舅舅那张帝王式臭脸，他知道舅舅正在对视野范围内的每一片树叶、每一根树枝和每一棵树发招。对于队伍里的所有人来说，知道这种事到底应该怪谁一点都不难。

这之后的第二天菲力砍倒了一棵树砸向比尔博。

那是一颗小树。

索林甚至都没有吃惊。比尔博开始看起来有点疑神疑鬼。

菲力开始想也许他的计划并不尽善尽美。没准还有其他更简单的方法能令索林向比尔博求爱？

那天过后奇力引发了一场滑石流差点活埋了比尔博。菲力基本上可以肯定他不是故意的。毕竟，奇力只是咯咯笑了一两声。

“这不起作用。”

菲力对着自己的炖菜愁眉苦脸，与其说是对弟弟说话倒不如说更像是对着炖菜说话，几乎是这样。

 **为什么** 这不起作用？索林现在应该明白比尔博无助且急需拯救，而且他应该已经出手帮他才对。现在舅舅看起来比以往更加孤单难过了，就好像他已经迷上比尔博但又对他感到失望，对想要他的 **自己** 感到失望。或者其他诸如此类的；菲力不打算假装自己明白舅舅复杂纠结的心理。

奇力撅起嘴，用勺子戳自己的炖菜。菲力不太确定这个动作到底能干什么。

“我可以给他全身浇上蜂蜜……”

菲力考虑了这个点子一会儿，接着伤心地摇头。“我觉得我们努力的方向不对，弟弟。让比尔博陷入危险好像就是让舅舅……失望。”

“对比尔博还是我们？”奇力嘟囔。

菲力没精打采地摊坐着，非常泄气。他几乎没有胃口吃完他的炖菜了。是几乎。他讨厌舅舅对他失望，而现在好像每次他看向自己外甥表情都定格在帝王式臭脸上。

“我说我们还是叫停这个求爱活动吧。暂时的。直到我们想到一个比让比尔博陷入危险更好的主意。”

奇力深深叹了口气，仿佛菲力在要求他放弃自己的弓。他发出一声悲痛的呜咽任由自己靠着菲力软倒，火光烤暖的额头压着菲力的脖子磨蹭。“好吧，”他咕哝道。

他顿住，接着：

“比尔博•巴巴巴金金金斯斯斯。”

菲力发出一阵傻笑塌在弟弟身上，没有理会其他年长矮人的抱怨。

\---

结果，是与他们战略截然相反的情况使他们舅舅听从自己的心意对比尔博有所行动。有麻烦的那个是舅舅——这让菲力感到 **反胃** ，他们舅舅和自己的杀父仇人【估计是作者记错了，应该是爷爷】对峙，离死亡那么近，离收复家园那么远——前去救人的那个是 **比尔博** 。亲切温柔，想念夏尔舒适椅子和书本的比尔博。但他对他们展示了自己的忠诚、理解和同情，菲力从没有想过亲族以外的人能够办到。

那天晚上，索林和比尔博一起围在火堆旁吃饭时索林一直把比尔博紧紧留在身旁，这让菲力顿悟这就是人一开始如何变成亲人的方法。这不是什么像“是先有鸡还是先有蛋”那样不可解答的问题（虽然有谣传说甘道夫知道那个问题的答案，不过为了某些非常重要的原因必须保密），而比尔博恰好做到了：那些大家有意想与之结为亲人的男女最后能成为真正的家人，是因为他们就是以 **家人的心态来行动** 的，而不是反过来。比尔博对索林的举动如同家人，甚至要 **更进一步** 。他在菲力和奇力反应过来之前就冲上去保护了索林，而两兄弟随后紧紧跟上。

菲力的手臂环上弟弟的腰，把他拉近紧紧搂住，想着今天他们差点失去了什么，取而代之又得到了那么多。就这么一次，奇力似乎也明白菲力内心的认真，因为他什么也没说，同样紧紧地抱住菲力。

第二天早上，菲力是第一个和太阳一起醒来的，身体因前一天情绪过涨而不想再睡下去。他眨眼驱走眼里的睡意，把头从埋在弟弟身上的地方抬起，迷迷糊糊地扫视他们的小营地。当他的视线落在外围不同寻常的景致时，他晃了晃奇力静静地叫他起来。

弟弟开始嘀咕怨言并且翻身，试图把脸紧紧压在菲力的长罩衫上。菲力低声抱怨，更加用力地推了推奇力，重重地拍打他的肩膀。“兄弟，起来！快看！”

奇力喃喃了些什么，菲力的长罩衫完全模糊了他的话语，口水开始渗透到他的胸毛上。“奇力，”他提高音量地低语。“是舅舅。还有比尔博！快起来！”

奇力似乎终于是听进去了一点儿，抬起头的样子好似他的头和半边座狼一样重。他只睁开了一只眼，充满悲伤地凝视菲力。菲力翻了个白眼。他的小弟弟真是全家的小宝贝。

“看，”菲力用手肘轻轻推他。“舅舅。比尔博。”

 **终于** 奇力似乎明白了，随着他睁开双眼，他的眼睛迸发出光彩。他四处张望，最终看到菲力指的什么：索林舅舅和比尔博，他们的床铺拉到一起，两人蜷在营地外围。兄弟两人觉得特有意思的是，比尔博整个人紧紧地裹住索林，仿佛要保护这个要强壮得多的矮人。奇力拼命忍住了一声笑，菲力把下巴撑在弟弟的肩膀上，看着这幅场景缓缓被升起的太阳照亮。比尔博的手臂牢牢合抱住索林，他的脚横搭在索林腿上，两个人都背对这兄弟俩。这简直就是在看负鼠宝宝巴在妈妈身上。

正当他们望着，索林舅舅在比尔博臂弯里动了动，翻了个身。菲力从奇力的肩膀上下来，越过奇力脖颈薄薄的线条凝视。两兄弟都尽一切可能一动不动，看着他们舅舅用一只大手环扣住比尔博的脸庞，轻声对他说些什么。他把头低下去了一会儿，估计是在接吻。菲力和奇力竭力抑制住他们充满自豪之情的蠕动。等他们从史矛戈手里收复国土之后，也许他们可以去当正式的宫廷媒人。他们显然十分有料。

当索林再度抬头，他的视线锁定在装睡失败的兄弟身上。菲力冻住了，感觉到压在身前的奇力也是一样。然后来了，他们最最害怕的东西：舅舅的帝王式臭脸。接着索林不再看他们，视线重新回到比尔博身上，表情眨眼间变得无比温柔。

菲力叹了口气，沮丧地一额头敲在奇力的颈背上。至少他们做了一件正确的事，现在舅舅和比尔博幸福地在一起了，即使是他们确实得承受那张帝王式臭脸。


End file.
